


first kiss

by soommetry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SeokShua, SeokSoo, did i said fluff, domestic!AU?, slight!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry
Summary: How sweet can your first kiss get?





	first kiss

Seokmin hummed, gliding his fingers into Jisoo's fluffy locks.

It was their fifth anniversary as a couple, and Jisoo suggested to just bond at their shared home. A simple, yet sweet celebration for the sweet five years that they've shared.

The two planned to watch a movie, Jisoo suggesting to play a romantic one, refusing the younger's suggestion of a horror movie.

Seokmin chuckled a bit, remembering how excited the older was. Yet, here is Jisoo, softly snoring as he snuggled his head onto Seokmin's chest.

"Aigoo, are you tired from work?" Seokmin speaks softly, his fingers carefully brushing the brown fringes away from Jisoo's beautiful face.

Jisoo moans softly, shifting his position. Seokmin sighs, taking the older into his arms. He walked to their room and carefully puts down Jisoo at the bed.

"A nap is good.." Seokmin mutters and softly places a kiss on Jisoo's forehead.

He heads out of the room, proceeding to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. He waited till the last drop of coffee was done and he pours it onto his favorite mug, mixing the liquid with some creamer and sugar.

He heads out at the terrace, the view of their little garden relaxing him. He sips, the bittersweet liquid warming up his throat.

He sat in silence, casually thinking on how to carry out his plans. He felt a vibrate from his pants, and he sees a familiar name flashing on the screen of his phone.

He smiles before taking the phone call,

"Hello?"

_"Ah, good morning Seokmin-ah."_

"Good morning to you too, Soonyoung-hyung."

He laughs, hearing pans falling down and his hyungs bickering.

_"... I told you that I'm in charge of cooking..."_

_"... shut up.. can't cook... you suck..."_

He hears the faint voice of Soonyoung's spouse, Jihoon.

"Um, hyung.."

_"Ah right!"_

"How do I do this? I'm nervous.."

_"Where's Jisoo hyung?"_

"Hm, taking a nap."

_"Oh. Well, you can do it Seokmin! Fighting-- ouch, Jihoonie!"_

The line went off, and Seokmin rolls his eyes. So much for advice, he thinks.

He stays silent at the terrace, casually sipping his coffee till the last drop. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around his neck, and he sees Jisoo sleepily smiling.

"Oh, you finished your nap already?"

"Mhm.. why didn't you woke me up?" Jisoo pouts, "I really wanted to watch that movie."

"Yeah right. That's why you fell asleep." Seokmin says sarcastically, earning a playful punch from his boyfriend.

"Anyways..." Seokmin gulps, clearly nervous.

Jisoo hummed, "Mm?"

"J-Just wait here!" Seokmin scrambles, getting up from his chair and ran to their room. He fiddles with a locked cabinet, grabbing a small box.

"Seokmin-ah.. where are you?" He hears Jisoo approaching the room, and he inhales deeply.

Jisoo walks by the door and find Seokmin sitting at the bed, head down.

"What's wrong?" Jisoo hums, rubbing Seokmin's head.

"I.. gift.." Seokmin stutters, clearly embarrassed from his flush cheeks. Jisoo chuckles and squishes Seokmin's cheeks onto his palms, "What is it?"

Seokmin breathes, and suddenly pulls Jisoo the the bed as he kneels down at the carpeted floor. He takes out a small, black velvet box.

"Hong Jisoo... um." Seokmin scratches his nape, "I know this is very awkward. But happy fifth anniversary to us."

"I never thought that we'll last this long, as boyfriends. I thought you'll get tired of me, and leave me. And I'm thankful that you haven't. By five years, a lot has happened."

Seokmin breaths in his tears, "We fought a lot. I got suicidal by those times, and went into the hospital for the nth time."

He looks at Jisoo's eyes, and noticed the love the older bathes him in. He also didn't missed how the older's lower lip trembles by the mention of their fights.

"I'm sorry if I was stupid, for fighting you. For making you upset and stuffs."

"I'm sorry too.." Jisoo mumbles, tears now falling from his eyes.

"I'm thankful to you, Jisoo-hyung. Very much. You changed me, into a better person. You helped me to move on from Soonyoung-hyung. You changed my life, and I can't be the Lee Seokmin kneeling in front of you if you weren't there."

Seokmin opens the box, revealing a simple, silver band that resembles an angel's wings. A few small diamonds glittered against the sun, and this was when Jisoo began to sob. He muffled his cries by his palm, and Seokmin cries with a smile.

"Long story short. Hong Jisoo, will you be so grateful to be with me forever? Will you marry me?" Seokmin asks with sincerity and love, and Jisoo answers, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Seokmin stands up, leaning down to kiss the older at the forehead. He smiled and hugged the trembling small figure before slipping the ring into his ring finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

\---

"And with the rights bestowed upon me, you may now kiss the bride, or should I say, the husband?"

The audience laughed, wiping their silent tears and Seokmin smiled.

"I love you, Jisoo."

"I love you too, Seokmin."

Seokmin leans down, placing a soft and sweet kiss against Jisoo's lips.

It was definitely worth waiting for. A definite best first kiss for the both.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first seoksoo or seokshua fic. i don't get why this otp is so underrated. they are like the cutest! anyways, i hope you enjoyed this fic and don't be afraid to leave a comment. kudos are appreciated! <3 
> 
> crossposted to aff


End file.
